


A Place to Call Home

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Grow to Love [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angry Danny, Angry Steve, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: When Grace turns up at Danny's house in tears on the night of the worst storm Hawaii has seen in months, Daddy Danno and Uncle Steve are there to help their baby girl. (In other words, Rachel reacts badly to the news of Gracie's girlfriend, and the Super Dads save the day!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next few instalments will be far more fluffy - Just had to get this one out the way first ;)

On the night of one of worst storms Hawaii had seen in months, the last thing that Steve and Danny were expecting was a knock on the door at 9.27pm. The pair were curled up on the couch together in Danny's home watching movies, after Steve had decided to stay there for the night following their long day at work, as he did most nights nowadays.

"Stay here, babe. I'll get it." Danny told Steve, frowning slightly and grabbing his gun from the table before heading to the door. 

He opened it slowly, holding the gun ready incase of any unwelcome visitor, however he threw it aside immediately as on the other side of the door he found Grace, soaked to the bone and crying her eyes out. Without a word, he pulled her inside quickly, closing the door behind them and lifting her into his arms.

"Danno? Who was- Gracie?!"

"I don't know, Steve, I don't know but right now I need- I need blankets, get fresh clothes, towels, I've gotta get her warm and calmed down." Danny ordered Steve, who simply nodded and darted up the stairs to get the things that Danny had asked for.

When he returned not two minutes later, arms piled with a myriad of items, he immediately threw them onto the sofa beside where Danny had sat Grace down and was now gently trying to guide her through the obvious panic attack she was in the middle of. 

"You're okay, baby, I promise. I've got to get you out of these wet clothes though, okay? You want Uncle Steve to leave first?" Danny asked, placing a soothing hand on Grace's arm when her eyes suddenly widened and she shook her head no.

"N-No- No don't l-leave!" 

"Woah baby, okay, it's alright. We're not going anywhere, you're okay. I'm gonna get you changed, babe, you just keep breathing nice and slow like I showed you. Good girl." Danny shushed her gently, grabbing the oversized sweatshirt from the pile that Steve had arrived with. 

He made fast work of getting Grace out of the clothes she had been wearing, drying her off quickly with a towel before putting her in the sweatshirt, along with a pair of leggings she'd left at the house previously. In the midst of it, Steve had managed to sneak off into the next room, returning with a tray of warm drinks for the three of them, along with a plate of cookies that he'd found in a cupboard. 

"Here you go, Sweetheart. You look like you could use a nice warm drink. Even snuck a little snack on there for my favourite girl." Steve smiled softly, crouching in front of Grace and being met with a tiny, choked out laugh from the girl. 

"What happened, baby? Were you out with friends or did- did someone try and take you?" 

"M-Mom found out. A-A-About Molly." Grace stuttered out, barely able to get the words out through her tears and hitched breathing. Steve noticed how Danny's face hardened at that, the blonde man balling his hands into fists with anger, and so he spoke up instead.

"What did she say, sweetheart? You tell her, she got mad, so you ran away?" Steve asked, encouraging Grace to continue.

"N-No. Charlie t-told her by accident. Sh-She came up to my room and started ye-yelling and told- t-t-told me to get out. Sh-She kicked me out, daddy." The teenager sobbed, the sound pulling Danny from his anger and instead making him focus on calming her as he pulled her onto his lap and into a hug.

"Listen to me, Monkey. If she's willing to kick out the best little girl in all the world, then she doesn't deserve you. You're so smart and beautiful and kind, who you love doesn't change that and she's an idiot for not understanding that. You can stay right here with Danno for as long as you want to, baby, okay?" He assured her, rocking her and peppering her face with small kisses, smiling as she nodded slowly into his neck.

"W-Will Uncle Steve be here too?"

"He will, Monkey. We wanted to talk to you about that, me and Uncle Steve, we think we're gonna get a new house together. Then you and Charlie can come over on the weekends, and you'd have your own bedrooms, and we'd be like a proper Ohana. Would that be okay with you, baby?" Danny smiled, taking Steve's hand in his own, while he still continued to rub Grace's back with his other. 

"Does that mean Uncle Steve would be my dad too?" 

"It's whatever you're comfortable with, sweetheart. If you don't want to call me your dad, that's okay I can still be Uncle Steve, just as long as you know that I'll always be here for you just like a dad, okay? I love you, Gracie." Steve explained, sitting on the sofa and cuddling up beside Danny, Grace moving off Danny's lap to be sandwiched between the two of them. 

"I think.. I think that I like Daddy Steve more. Like proper Ohana, right?" Grace smiled sweetly, resting her head on Steve's chest, causing the man's eyes to cloud over with tears, while Danny squeezed his hand tightly and grinned at him.

"Can I stay here all the time now, Danno? I-I don't want to go back."

"Sure you can, baby. I'm gonna make some calls in the morning and get something sorted. Until then, me and Steve were just about to watch another movie. You wanna go pick which one?" Danny smiled, and Grace nodded quickly, running off to the shelves where the DVDs were, and coming back not thirty seconds later with a disc, putting it into the machine before taking her place between the men again.

"What are we watching then, Monkey?" 

"Legally Blonde!" Grace replied excitedly, Danny laughing as Steve groaned and threw him a death stare.

"Danno, why do you even own that movie?"

"Hey, Elle Woods is a great role model, okay? I figure if Gracie's gonna be watching chick flicks it might as well be ones that focus on the importance of education and working hard." Danny shrugged with a laugh, causing Steve to roll his eyes while Grace only giggled and rested her head on Steve's chest once again.

And if an hour and a half later Danny caught Steve wiping tears from his eyes as the movie ended, the SEAL knew nothing about it.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the previous night, both Danny and Steve are furious and decide to pay Rachel a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't think I'd leave you all hanging without Rachel getting some form of punishment for what she did to Gracie! Prepare yourselves for possibly the longest rant in the history of rants. And also... Enjoy! ;)

"Daniel, Steven, what-"

"I don't know what the fuck you thought you were playing at kicking Grace out like that, but you can bet your ass that she's never coming back to this house so long as you're a stuck up, old fashioned, piece of shit." Danny exploded at Rachel, his voice raised and his hands gesturing wildly while Steve stood behind him staring furiously at her.

"Dani-"

"No, Rachel! I don't want to hear whatever pathetic excuse you've got for me about this. Why the hell would there be any sane reason to do this to her? Have you actually met our daughter? Because she's a beautiful, talented, smart little girl and now she's doubting every one of those things because her stupid bitch of a mother threw her out of her own home!" 

"Stan doesn-"

"Then throw him out! He's not her father, and he's not Charlie's, so quite frankly I don't give a shit if he doesn't like the idea of her being gay because he isn't one of the reasons she's alive. Grace is completely innocent, he's the one with the fucked up views so please, Rachel, explain to me why the fuck Stan slept peacefully in his bed here last night while my 13 year old daughter had to run over a mile in the rain at 9'o'clock at night?!" Danny continued, yelling more angrily than either Steve or Rachel had ever seen, his face red with exertion as he went on with his lengthy rant at his ex-wife.

He stopped his ranting in order to give Rachel a chance to answer, huffing angrily and shaking his head as she only stayed silent, looking down at the floor.

"You did some questionable things with me when we were married, but I always trusted you to take care of Grace. Were all of the custody battles just fun and games to you? Just another way to try and make me suffer after you'd already taken everything else?"

"Danny, of course not-"

"Then why the hell would you do this to her, Rachel?! You fought so hard to keep her, and you've just thrown her away over nothing, like she was just a prize that you won and now you're bored of. You didn't even call to check that she was with me, or that she was okay. She could have been attacked, or taken. Our daughter could have died last night, Rachel and neither one of us would have known because of you and your precious husband!" 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else you want me to say." Rachel told him, a single tear rolling down one of her cheeks as she finally looked up at the two men.

"You think that's enough? After everything you've done?! Jesus, Rachel, you're more heartless than I thought you were. You know what else I want you to say? I want you to tell the court that you're giving me full custody of Grace."

"Danny-"

"No, Rachel! If you cared one bit about keeping her, you'd have kept her here last night. I don't give a shit how much you want to see her, you chose Stan over her and that's not okay by me. So you're gonna call your lawyers, get a court date, and you're going to tell them you're giving me full custody. And unlike you, because I'm not an asshole, I'm gonna let you see her whenever she wants. But I swear to god, if I see Stan Edwards even in the same building as my little girl, I'll put a bullet in his head, you hear me?" 

Rachel didn't answer, only nodded and choked back a sob before Danny turned and stormed back to the car, slamming the door as he sat in it. Steve stayed in the doorway, staring at Rachel as she attempted to hold herself together.

"Why would you do this, Rachel? I know you said it's Stan but I know you, you're not actually the spawn of satan like Danny thinks. I've seen you all together, you'd do anything for Gracie, and I know that you know about me and Danny. So what changed?" He asked straight-faced, staring hard at her.

"I already let one marriage fall apart, Steven. I won't do it again."

"But you'll let your family fall apart instead? You're willing to give up your children, and the man who has done everything for you despite how you treated him, for Stan? I've gotta say, I'm disappointed in you. I had a hell of a lot of respect for you before today."

"What would everyone think if I lost another husband? The one that I left Danny for? What would our family think?"

"They'd get over it. Let me tell you something, Rachel, when I was a kid I lost my mom. But our family stayed together, because there was still the three of us, and we knew we could make it. But when my dad sent us away, split us up? That's when our family fell apart." Steve told her, forcing her to look down shamefully at the ground once again. 

"It's not having a big, perfect family that keeps you together, it's having a strong one. Before last night, you, Danny, Grace and Charlie, you were a unit. You weren't always on the same page, but at the end of the day, you were Ohana and that was all that mattered. But now, when this marriage inevitably falls apart anyway, and you look around and there is nobody left, you remember that you're the one that gave all of that up." 

"Steve, if-"

"No. You know what, I don't wanna hear it. As far as Grace is concerned, Danny and me are her ohana now. I just hope for her sake, that growing up knowing her mother was willing to sell her out for nothing, is something that we can help her get over. Oh, and one more thing. When you get those lawyers that Danny asked for, and I sure as hell hope you do or I'll be getting them and telling them exactly what you did last, I want you to tell them that you're giving Danny full custody of Charlie as well."

"Steven I-" She tried to fight back, at which Steve finally snapped and slammed his hand hard against the door.

"No Rachel! You don't get to fight me on this, okay?! That man over there, didn't even ask you for full custody after you lied to him for three years about Charlie being his. After he sat and helped you through a twelve hour labour without asking anything in return. Even now, after everything you've done, he cares too much about you all to ask. But now, you've not only fucked with him, you've fucked with me. And I'm not the caring, pushover that Danny is, not when it comes to my family." 

"Why? You're getting Grace, you've got Danny, why take my son as well?"

"Why?! I've got Danny and Grace in my life because you threw them away! You! Nobody else! I'm not letting you do the same thing to Charlie, he deserves better than the shit you've put everyone else through. I love Danny, okay? And when I marry him, I'm not gonna leave him. And when we have our own family, I'm not gonna toss them to the street like they're garbage. If that's not the kind of life you want for Charlie, then you're more of a sick, son-of-a-bitch than I thought you were." He continued, shaking his head at her, in both disbelief and anger, before he turned and followed Danny's path to the camaro, getting into the driver's side which the shorter man had left open for him, slamming the door with such a force that it shook the whole car.

"You okay babe?" He checked with Danny after he took a few calming breaths, looking across at the shorter man and finding him staring back with concern.

"I'll be fine. Hey, uh, what'd you say to her up there?"

"Just let her know how much I think she's gonna miss what she had. Now come on, let's go see Gracie. I've called Chin and Kono, they're gonna cover 5-0 for us today unless something big comes up." Steve smiled softly, leaning over and kissing Danny gently, reassuring him that everything was going to be alright.

"Hey Steve?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Thanks. For everything, I mean. I don't know how I would have gotten through any of this without you around." Danny told Steve, taking his hand and smiling across at him as he reversed from the driveway.

"You don't have anything to thank me for, okay? I love you, so much, and I'm gonna do anything in my power to make sure you and Gracie and Charlie are happy. You're the best dad in the world, Danno, you deserve the right to have your family here with you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Steve replied, lifting Danny's hand and kissing the back of it lightly. 

And two weeks later when Danny was officially awarded full custody of both Grace and Charlie Williams, Steve only nodded at Rachel from across the courtroom before putting his arms around his family, knowing that they'd make it through together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and kudos - let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone liked this one! Be sure to let me know if there's any other scenarios you'd like to see in this series, and comments/kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
